


after the beach [joecherry]

by certifiedputhyslaya



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Beach Scene, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Good Friend Chinen Miya, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedputhyslaya/pseuds/certifiedputhyslaya
Summary: the beach episode from sk8, except i changed it up a bit and joe and cherry are horny for each other (practically canon).
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	after the beach [joecherry]

“it’s joe’s turn to babysit you fucks, leave me alone!”

hiromi's ungodly amount of bare body ran away from the four boys under the umbrella.

“…how do we get him over here, anyways…?” langa asked.

reki shrugged, staring at cherry for assistance, when he realized exactly what tactic would pull him away.

and joe stood, flirting, definitely not expecting their creativity.

miya crawled up against joes legs, putting on his best innocent-little-kid face.

“daaaadddddyyy~~!”

nanjo tilted his head downwards, his mouth open in utter confusion. the girls at his shoulders made eye contact and loosened their grips from his beefy shoulders.

“daddy, come back to the blanket and play with us, mom is waiting for you~!”

joe’s eyes followed miya’s stupid little finger to a long, slender, shiny, smooth pair of gorgeous legs.

his mouth twitched at the corner.

“THAT’S JUST CHERRY!”

reki and miya cackled as the women made their way out of sight.

he scratched his head and sighed.

“well, what?”

“come on, let’s go skating!” called reki in a rush, already racing langa across the sand.

shadow screamed for them to wait up from the water.

as joe started to follow suit, sakurayashiki’s hand reached out from under the umbrella and yanked him down to his level by his bicep.

“don’t call me that. in public.”

“hm? i don’t recall what i did wrong,” he replied with a poker face. he tugged himself out of his grip.

kaoru sighed dramatically and called carla, heading out with the rest of them.

—

“excuse me? who allowed all you to-“

“WOW IT’S SO NICE!” reki slammed through the doorway past shadow.

“i’d much rather eat this than what the other ‘resort’ had.”

langa and reki nodded to each other with sparkles in their eyes, ready to devour all of nanjo and sakura’s food.

nanjo glared at the pink-haired man behind them, who grinned. he did this just to spite him. it’s no anomaly, nanjo would be more concerned if cherry wasn’t being a dick constantly.

he still gave reactions, after all, it’s what would benefit them both in the end.

“thank you for the food!” shadow yelled.

“yeah- thank you for the food,” the younger boys managed through full mouths.

miya was the only one who seemed uninterested in the food. he was concentrated on the other two, who made miya very uncomfortable. maybe hunger masked tension, but miya knew they were not going to be able to come back if they left anything in the room before leaving.

he just sat, waiting for the rest to finish their meals so he could rush out of there and save himself.

“thanks for letting these oafs in here, you know they cost money, the little shits.“

“oaf? you’re an oaf. you will spend money on whatever i want you to.” 

sakura set down his cup, barely holding in a hiccup.

“too bad i cant buy you a actual skating talent, you have to rely on th-“

kaoru scoffed loudly.

“and you think you have talent? okay sir, what redeeming qualities do you have besides your muscles?

“oh, nice one original you know you love them more than any-“

“i’m tired!” miya announced.

“y-yeah, sssaame,” reki yawned.

“we should go, right? yeahhh.”

“no, it’s much better here, anyways,” said langa.

“no, i think we should go back.”

reki and langa blinked in unison. the authority in miya’s voice was unfamiliar.

“uh… okay, i guess.”

they all stood up, but froze for a few seconds as they realized hiromi was knocked-out tired and drunk on the floor.

“okay, okay, teamwork,” miya laughed nervously, pulling shadow’s arm over his shoulders.

“ah- uh, okay.”

they awkwardly said their goodbyes and closed the door behind them.

joe turned to his so-called friend with his eyes a darker shade than usual.

barely five seconds passed when cherry dove over the table, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him with all the spit and force he had.

kojiro’s hands reached kaoru’s hair, tugging the hairtie down, his fingers raking through.

“so silky,” he muttered against his lips.

kaoru ignored it and pulled nanjo’s forearms out of his jacket, not like much was covered up anyways.

he fumbled with the button on his jeans.

“nuh-uh, babe, you’re too impatient-“

kaoru shoved the dishes onto the floor besides them and leaned over properly, so he could reach his pants without the table bothering him.

“kaoru-“

“i said don’t say it in public, not don’t when we’re alone, kojiro.”

“okay, cherry. but-“

he successfully unzipped his pants. he palmed the damp bulge in his underwear, looking very proud of himself when he heard kojiro groan as loud as he did. 

“it’s just a touch, kojiro. why are you so riled up?”

he grunted and shifted in his seat. 

this made sakura’s fingers dig into his balls unintentionally, but he wasn’t complaining. taking advantage of his position, he leaned his weight into his wrists on the area just around kojiro’s cock, his fingertips barely brushing the fabric.

sakura leaned his right cheek over joe’s thigh, grinning stupidly at the size of the length in front of him.

“i like it so much every time~.”

“yeah, i know.”

“let me give you head, kojiro.”

“i’ve said it for the last time, no, i don’t wanna.”

“it’s not like i’ll hate it if i choke,” he whined.

“kaoru-“

“it’s cherry!”

“get your mouth away,” he said.

he rubbed his fingers against him in yearning. his nails dug into the fabric of his underwear at the tip.

“fuck,” joe sighed.

cherry pet him like an animal, moaning at the way he twitched at the slightest touch. his mouth watered at the sight.

“pleaseee…”

“let’s make a deal, then, yeah?”

“what?”

“if you suck my dick, let me eat you out.”

“no.”

he pulled the elastic band down, smiling at how it popped up.

“you’re so big, kojiro.”

he held it gently and lightly flicked his wrist. he knew he was sensitive as hell. he was going to take advantage of that.

he ran his fingers, barely, along his cock, making sure to go over each vein more than once. though this was purely out of personal pleasure.

joe’s hands were clenched behind himself.

“i’m barely touching you, kojiro, what’s wrong?”

“stop saying my name like that, god, i can’t handle it.”

he let his fingers tighten.

“ko~ji~ro~.”

“just let me do it already, shit, cherry,” he breathed.

“yes, please, fuck.”

he pulled away, fixing himself in almost the same position but facing the other way.

“i know you have it, twink, give it.”

sakura reached into the pocket of his robes and stretched its contents out behind him.

nanjo snatched the packet from his hand, tore it open, and squeezed it out onto his right hand. he dropped the wrapper and used his left hand to pull up kaoru’s skirt.

“of course you came prepared, slut.”

he grinned.

“it’s been in… since… we left this morning.”

“damn it, cherry.”

he pulled at the base of what seemed to be a familiar object, a pink heart-shaped plug with a black ring.

it slowly slid out with a pop, and his fingers filled the empty space immediately.

“ahh, it feels nice.”

“i’ll just prep a little bit, okay?”

“yeah… your dick could kill me without anything before it.”

“i’m gonna kill you either way, cherry,” he said, spreading his fingers wide as he took them out.

“do you want me to go raw?”

“oh, yeah. god, it’s been too looonggg…”

“it’s been a day since we fucked.”

“no, i mean- FUCK-“ the tip of joe’s cock was starting to push against his entrance, though slippery and loose, it hurt like a bitch.

“ahh! dammit. like this, it’s different, it’s like- UGH FUCK- i can f-feel you more, dammit, shit, shit, shit.”

kojiro slammed his hips forward and reached out for the hair in front of him.

“i’m not gonna stop now, cherry, sorry. it feels so… good inside you… shit.”

“what makes you think i want you to stop?”

with that, kojiro almost ripped his hair out of his roots, railing into him as fast as possible.

“KOJIRO, FUCK!”

“ah, say my name again.”

“K-KOJIRO. AH, KOJIRO IT FEELS SO GOOD!”

every crevice inside him was so full and warm. he already felt like cumming.

“cherry, it’s so good for me too,” he whispered, tightening his fist harder.

cherry was barely able to form cohesive words, moaning with drool pouring down onto the floor, his eyes blurry and out of focus, hair messy and tangled.

“i’m close, cherry…”

he pressed into cherry’s back, arching it more so that he could pull him back from his hair.

“ah, shit. you like it when i’m rough with you like this, don’t you? you love it when i break you, you little whore.”

sakura whimpered something in resemblance to an agreement.

“cherry… cherry, fuck.”

his arms dropped to hold kaoru at his sides, slowing his pace with rigid, stuttering thrusts.

a high-pitched scream ripped from kaoru’s throat, more tears falling as nanjo squeezed them close together, letting their breathing calm down before lifting his head and watching his cock slide out, cum dripping from his legs.

he laughed to himself and slid forward to hug sakura.

“you ruined your outfit, babe-“

and he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to make a version 2 that follows miya, reki, and langa if ykwim


End file.
